


Enki's Last Kiss

by Hariti Khatri (EnderDracolich)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDracolich/pseuds/Hariti%20Khatri
Summary: A dark fatal-vore vignette, featuring a reluctant predator and semi-detailed digestion.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Enki's Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains fatal vore and other potentially upsetting themes. Please check the tags and read at your own discretion.

They weren't leaving. The realization struck Anura like a bolt of lightning, searing throughout her mind and causing her to tremble with rage and helplessness. It had all gone so terribly wrong; an ordinary, happy, normal day had turned into a waking nightmare. A nightmare from which there was no escape. As she lay there buried in the mud and water, Anura tried to understand, to comprehend how she had gotten into this situation. To understand how she had wound up with the person she loved squirming inside her stomach, soon to be gone forever. 

It had all started innocently. Anura and Enki had decided to go for a walk in the swamp - as they frequently did - to pick flowers and hunt small game. The human girl always accompanied her when she went out foraging; she seized every opportunity to spend time with Anura. The townspeople were mostly wary and untrusting of Anura - she was, after all, a swamp lurker - but Enkidu had always been friendly toward her. When Anura first moved into town, she had struck a fast friendship with the awkward girl, a friendship that had grown into something outright romantic as time went on. Anura accepted the woman's odd habits and interests, and in turn Enkidu had accepted Anura's monstrous diet and appearance. 

Swamp lukers looked somewhat like massive frogs with just enough human features to make them unsettling. Their skin was mottled and green, cold and clammy to the touch, and they had massive, gaping maws. They also had a reputation - a deserved reputation - for swallowing humans alive. It was something Anura had done before, though she regretted it deeply. Anura was grateful for the fact that Enki didn’t hold any prejudice against her for being a luker. Their love was strong and mutual.

Going out alone into the swamps, away from the distrusting eyes of her their neighbors, had become a regular activity for the pair. It was one of the few places the pair could be truly alone together. The swamp posed no real danger to a lurker like Anura, but for a human like Enki, it was a very dangerous place indeed. The woman had always relied on Anura to protect her, and this time, she had failed miserably. 

Today, they had headed out on their usual route, travelling around the bog and collecting the flowers that grew on the banks, while Anura gulped down hares, birds, and fish that they came across. When they reached the far side of the bog, they had stopped to rest in the summer sun, laying in the green grass and telling jokes and stories for hours. Anura shared things about herself with Enki she wouldn’t dare talk about with others, and Enki reciprocated. This time, Anura had told Enki what it was like to eat a human, and told her how and why she had done so before. Enki had listened happily, asking questions and smiling like she always did: without judgment.

Then the girl’s outing took a fateful, terrible turn. After hours of talking and laughing, they fell asleep. They awakened just as the sun was setting, a musky smell filled the air all around them, accompanied by distant yelps and growls. The creatures all around them inhabited the swamp, but rarely ventured near the village, and only hunted at night. If you were caught out on the far side of the bog at night, though - as Enki and Anura were - you risked a grizzly death. Enki’s face turned pale and she shivered, and she jumped up with a start, looking around in terror. Anura’s bulbous eyes were wide, and she looked around, peering into the darkness to see if the beasts were nearby. They were circling at a distance, but had clearly spotted the pair and marked them as prey. Anura and Enki were surrounded by a pack of werewolves

Anura and Enki scrambled to get back to the village, but they were cut off at every turn, the vicious beasts closing in on them. A lone werewolf would pose little threat to a lurker like Anura, but there were dozens of the beasts. Normally, a lurker would escape from danger by burrowing deep under the mud and water of the swamp; outside the reach of potential predators. Anura, however, couldn't leave Enki alone at the mercy of the wolves; they were close now, and were growling loudly and circling the pair, looking for an opportunity to strike. 

Anura called out, "What do we do? There has to be something!”  
Enki quickly responded, "You have to hide, they can't get you if you dive under.”  
"I won't leave you! I'd rather die."  
"Then don't leave me. Take me with you."  
"What do you mean? You'll drown..."

"I mean, take me... inside you. You've said before that people can survive a couple of hours in there, right? It’s our best chance at both making it out of this alive.”

Upon hearing what Enki intended, Anura gagged a little. The very idea of putting Enki in that kind of danger made her sick, but her friend had a point; it was their only chance of both making it out alive. She bit her lip, and said:

“Okay. I need you to fold up in a fetal position. It’ll make this easier…”  
Enki had done exactly as Anura had instructed, and the lurker had swallowed her friend in a single gulp, before diving into the bog and burrowing into the soft mud. Then she had waited. Waited, and waited. The vicious monsters didn’t seem interested in leaving, as they circled the area where she was burrowed, preventing her from returning to the surface and letting Enki out. She could feel their footfalls vibrating through the ground all around her, and could hear them splashing through the water of the bog. As she slipped into the safety of the mud, she could feel her beloved Enki settle into her gut, pressed tightly and barely able to move inside the lurker’s stomach. 

Anura tried to stay calm, humming soft tunes to comfort Enki and herself, and trying not to think about what her friend was experiencing. She knew it would be tight, and uncomfortable, and very disgusting. Enki would be surrounded by the half-digested remains of the animals she had eaten earlier. More worryingly, she would also be surrounded by the fluids that had digested those animals. Anura was sickened; her stomach felt full and heavy, and was gurgling softly as it digested her meal. Physically, the sensation was pleasurable - a fact which only exasperated her emotional turmoil. The thought that her body might soon be treating Enki as nothing but food horrified her, made her want to retch. Her skin crawled as she considered that obscene possibility  
.  
Anura tried to ignore those thoughts, and it worked for an hour or so, before Enki’s pained whimpers and involuntary twitching forced her to pay attention again. Her friend was in pain; pain she had caused, pain she was causing, and there was no way for her to stop it. The monsters were still right above them, waiting hungrily. She hummed louder, trying to console Enki, but it was hard to console someone whose face and skin was starting to bleed and peel away from acid burns and enzymes. The worst part was that she knew Enki wasn’t even angry at her; the poor girl was gently rubbing the inside of her stomach, as if to apologize for putting Anura in this position. 

Anura became more distressed as time went by as she felt Enki start to really struggle and thrash, and moreso as she felt her friend’s life essence slipping away. The beasts up above were going to spend the night waiting for them. It had been over three hours now, well past the amount of time that Enki could safely wait. The possibility that the monsters weren’t going to leave began to seriously enter into Anura’s thoughts, and probably into Enki’s as well. The two of them sat there, in mutual fear and anguish, as they began to realize that these might be their last hours together. 

Still, Anura forced herself to hold onto hope that the creatures would leave, that they would both get out of this alive. She snuggled in the mud and tried to make both herself and Enki as comfortable as possible. She knew that at this point, Enki would probably have serious injuries; her face would be disfigured, she would be left with scars, she might even be blinded, but maybe… maybe she would survive if they got back to the village and its healers. At least, that’s what Anura told herself as the hours crept past and the night grew long. 

Then, she heard the faint sound of snoring from up above.

That was when she knew, when she really, truly knew, that Enki was doomed. It slipped into her mind and she spasmed with grief and anger, as she realized that she was going to kill - to digest in a most horrific manner - the person she loved. She growled and whined, but she was powerless to do anything; she could surface and let the beasts kill both of them, but otherwise the situation was out of her control. Enki responded to Anura’s distress by pressing what was left of her lips against the lurker’s stomach. From that last, feeble kiss, Anura knew Enki understood - that she was saying goodbye. Anura huddled down in the mud, dug deeper as if to bury her pain and grief, and waited. Enki’s struggling slowed and stopped, and her muffled cries went silent, and Anura was left to contemplate her actions in the cold, wet mud, as the monsters slept up above.

She awakened with a start six hours later; she hadn’t realized she was sleeping, and certainly hadn’t intended to do so. The sound of snoring was gone, and the warmth from above made her think the sun had risen. It was likely that the monsters were gone, but Anura didn’t surface. She had no reason to do so; she couldn’t return to the village. Even if the villagers accepted her back, she couldn’t live with the guilt of looking at Enki’s friends and family, couldn’t bear to face their guilt - or to lie to them. 

It would take days for the massive meal in her stomach to digest. Anura was wracked with guilt as the faced the fact that a meal was all that Enki had become. Enki the person, Enki the wonderful, loving friend, was gone forever. So Anura consigned herself to wait, and digest - and mourn in the solitude of the burrow she had dug in the wet, cold mud of the bog; she could wait for a long time there, even hibernate for weeks or months. She would cling to her last moments with Enki until she was really, truly ready to emerge and face life without her. She closed her eyes and her stomach churned, and she knew that her life would never be the same.


End file.
